


Ray Loses His Socks

by CrisisCiyren



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, M/M, also the fic that starts this whole universe im writing, i tried to write something silly but, is going to be coming out in a few months, its the longest thing ive written so far rip, look at Ray now he's got anxiety, ray and ryans relationship is there if you squint, superstitious!Ray, there is no sexual content in this by the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrisisCiyren/pseuds/CrisisCiyren
Summary: “Is something… wrong?” Ryan asked as Ray closed the door behind him.“Not really,” he paused, “Okay, kind of. Have you seen any socks around?” Ryan looked to his left, at a pile of clean laundry he had yet to put away before reaching over and pulling out a pair of his white socks, “Yes?”





	

It was definitely safe to say that Ray liked his socks. It was exceptionally more embarrassing to say that Ray loved his socks. And he had quite the collection, hidden in a box, under his bed, and he went even further by creating a little hiding place under his floorboards (... under his bed) that had expanded greatly since he joined the Fakes and his pay become something he didn't have to ration out in order to survive.

His collection wasn't really something he was ashamed of, but he wasn't exactly willing to share everything he did in his life. Everyone in the crew had secrets, his just happened to be more… lacy and flowery and soft than others so he wasn't exactly inclined to run and tell the entire Crew about it.

However, it was currently two hours until their next heist was supposed to start, and he wasn't saying it but he was thinking that it was time to tell at least one person in the crew because he could not, for the life of him, find his lucky socks. Well, he wouldn't exactly call them lucky - because honestly it's not like he needed the socks to survive - but he had worn them on every heist, every big heist, and hadn't died yet so maybe it was safe to say he needed them. For his comfort, at least.

 

With much less grace than he normally moved with, he half-stumbled, half-ran into his room, slamming and locking the door before pushing his bed to the side and getting the two large boxes that held his collection. The first box was mainly solid color and striped socks, with the exception of two pairs of fishnet thigh-highs; one pair that Gavin had given him as a joke and one pair he bought online while stoned off his ass that had extravagant white bows on the front of the elastic that held them up.

The second box was where the patterned socks were: spotted, checkered, floral, lace, he even had a pair of tights with the silhouette of Ariel and Prince Eric on the thighs. He scanned his eyes over this box quickly before going back to the beginning and glancing over them once more, a bit slower this time.

After sighing and taking a third look at the contents of the box, Ray stood, not even bothering to pack his things away and left his room in search of someone he could trust.

 

Ryan was sitting on the floor in his room, surrounded by an assortment of weapons, when Ray entered. Of course he didn't knock was Ryan's first thought. He also thought about joking with Ray a little until he noticed a panicked look in his eyes and decided against it.

“Is something… wrong?” Ryan asked as Ray closed the door behind him.

“Not really,” he paused, “Okay, kind of. Have you seen any socks around?” Ryan looked to his left, at a pile of clean laundry he had yet to put away before reaching over and pulling out a pair of his white socks.

“Yes?”

“No, not those. They're um… they're purple and…” he mumbled something else that Ryan couldn't hear.

“I'm sorry, what was that?” he asked, throwing his pair of socks back into the pile. Ray sighed before he continued speaking again, “Okay, they're purple and I've worn them on every heist we've done so far and I'm not saying that if I don't have them I'll die but if I don't have them I'll totally die.” by the time he had finished speaking there were tears in his eyes which he was desperately trying to stop from falling (seriously who cries about socks of all things, Ray, he thought to himself) and Ryan's hands were on his shoulders.

“Calm down, Ray,” he offered, awkwardly patting Ray's shoulders, “Do you remember the last place you had them?” Ray began thinking. Ryan understood the superstitious reasoning behind Ray’s panic, he himself had a knife that he brought with him on every heist but it was a gift so he would not use it.

“I had them when I was doing laundry yesterday…”

“Okay, well whatever Gremlin lives in the dryer probably took them. I've been having the same problem.” Ray nodded and left the room, heading down the hall, passed the living room and an enormous kitchen that Geoff loved to cook in. Further into the penthouse was a small laundry room with a schedule, lovingly crafted by Jack, hanging on the door, outlining the days and times everyone were to do their laundry.

After 10 minutes with his head shoved in the dryer, Ray came up empty-handed and with a bit less than an hour until they had to leave. He decided to recheck his room, only to come up empty-handed yet again.

Now with it nearing the time to begin the heist, Ray decides it was probably time to ‘man up’ and forget about the goddamn socks already. So, he threw on his jacket and grabbed the violin case that held his sniper. He placed the keys to his bike in his back pocket and headed out to leave.

 

Geoff always insisted on a quick debrief before the heist actually began and just before he turned to Jack to say ‘Fuck it, I don't want to wait for the rest of these assholes, let's go already’ Gavin and Michael walked through the door, closely followed by Ryan who in turn was closely followed by Ray.

“Alright assholes, you guys understand everything?” Geoff asked, it had taken 15 minutes to get their meeting finished and as he glanced around at the chorus of nods, he felt the nerves that had been threatening to burst and cause yet another panic induced meltdown had been lifted. He smiled and finished his glass of whiskey, watching Gavin leave with Jack, and Ray with Ryan while Michael left on his own, leaving Geoff by himself.

The plan was that Ray and Ryan would get a bike, ride up to the wealthier part of Los Santos and wait across the street from their target; the mansion of some well known mob boss who's story Ray was so bored by that he failed to pay attention to the whole thing. What he did catch was that this guy had been doing some pretty nasty things. And, yes, he did know that what they did was kind of nasty too but this was more like a sex trafficking type of nasty. Plus, the cocksucker hasn't paid us for the fucking weapons we got him, as Geoff had so eloquently put it.

When Michael detonated some explosives on the west side of the house, Ray and Ryan would meet up with Geoff at the front entrance, get the money and silence the arrogant prick. Jack and Gavin would come in with two individual escape choppers, pick up their targets and boom, heist is done.

Ray knew that they were all good at what they did, and they had Caleb, the best medic that had ever worked with them but he couldn't help but be a little anxious. (Or maybe so anxious that at one point on the ride over, he had to get Ryan to drive after he pulled over because he was shaking so badly, but he would never say that if he was asked). The chances he were to get shot were about as high as he would be normally, which, both the weed and the risk of getting shot, were also fairly normal when you work in this business. Having been shot on several different occasions, he found that he was kind of used to it; the only part he was really worried about was the whole ‘dying’ part.

“Ray.”

“Ray.” 

“Ray!” Ryan was yelling at the point, trying to pull Ray out of the clouds, Michael was about to detonate the shit and if Ray didn't get out of his ass in the next 10 seconds, they were definitely going to be in trouble. So Ryan did what he thought was best, well second best in his own opinion but he also felt now was not the time for... well the first option, and he punched Ray in the shoulder.

“Ryan, what the hell?!” the sniper yelled just as Michael detonated the bomb, “Oh…” Ryan chuckled as he pulled his mask over his painted face and they were off.

 

Everything went smoothly, they got the money, in fact they got three times the money they were trying to take in the first place, and the asshole boss was dead. When the dust had cleared, not one of them had a scratch on them. So all-in-all, pretty successful. The anxiety Ray held earlier had vanished and he relaxed into the cold metal bench in the back of Jack’s chopper as they fled the scene.

Ray closed his eyes and listened to the wind and evened out his breathing. The pungent smell of smoke, crackling fire and excitement that was etched into his jacket from countless heists and trial runs of new explosives Michael had created calmed the sniper and brought a fond smile to his face. From somewhere around him, he could hear Ryan's laughter.

“Your shoes are untied, kid.” Ryan said, voice now right next to Ray's ear and if he weren't so busy trying to ignore the warmth next to him and will his face not to heat up, then he probably would have responded with a snappy comeback; something involving calling Ryan “old man”. But he didn't say anything, instead he shrugged and kept his eyes closed.

In fact, he was so focused on not doing anything that he didn't notice the warmth that was Ryan had moved and was now knelt at his knees. Or he didn't until Ryan started messing with his shoes.

“Are you seriously tying my shoes for me?” Ray questioned, cracking one eye open to glance down at Ryan at his feet, Ryan nodded. “I can do that myself, ya know.” he chuckled but the masked man continued.

“Hey, Ray?"

“Yeah?”

“Those socks you were looking for earlier, where they… lavender? With little white roses on them?” Ryan paused to look up at Ray nodding.

“Yeah, how'd you know that?” Ryan lifted the edge of the leg of Ray's pants, gesturing for Ray to look.

“You're wearing them.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write something silly and kind of succeeded. hooray for me. comments and kudos are always appreciated!!!
> 
>  
> 
> \- Crisis xo


End file.
